paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Джекет/Цитаты
После надевания маски *''"Please be advised, the following presentation is not intended for minors." ("Предупреждаем, что следующее представление не рекомендуется к просмотру несовершеннолетними.")'' *''"The following presentation has been approved for mature audiences only." ("Следующее представление предназначено только для взрослой аудитории.")'' *''"We hope you have a pleasant flight." ("Мы желаем вам приятного полета.")'' *''"Now, enjoy the show." ("А теперь, насладитесь шоу.")'' *''"Allons-y." ("Пойдем же.") Французский'' Обращение к напарникам * "Dallas." ("Даллас.") * "Texas." ("Техас(ец)") ("Texas" используется только по отношению к Далласу, хотя и Даллас, и Хьюстон — города в штате Техас.) * "Houston." ("Хьюстон") * "Wolf." ("Вулф") * "Canine predator." ("Хищник из семейства псовых.") * "Un loup." ("Волк") Французский * "Wulfgang." ("Волчья стая.") (Произносит немецкий голос) * "Herr Wolf." (Господин волк.) Немецкий * "Ein Wolf." ("Волк.")) Немецкий * "Chains." ("Чейнс".) * "Hoxton." ("Хокстон") * "Bonnie." ("Бонни.") * "Sokol." ("Сокол".) * "Falcon." ("Сокол.") * "Dragan." ("Драган.") * "Wick." ("Джон Уик.") * "John Wick." ("Джон Уик.") * "Clover." ("Кловер.") * "A clover." ("Клевер".) * "Un trèfle." (A clover.) Французский * "Ein Klee." ("Клевер".) Немецкий * "Jiro." ("Джиро.") * "Bodhi." ("Боди".) * "Jimmy." ("Джимми.") * "Jaime." ("Джимми.") Французский * "Sydney." ("Сидни") * "Th-th-th-th-th-the name Sydney." ("П-п-п-п-п-по имени Сидни") (Повторение слова "The name" многим слышится как "Da-da-da-da-da-da rude" ("Же-же-же-же-же-жестокая").) * "Rust." ("Раст.) * "Tony." ("Тони") Взаимодействие с гражданскими * "Stay down (pronto)." ("Всем на пол. (живо)") Испанский * "Stay calm and don't panic." ("Сохраняйте спокойствие и не допускайте паники.") * "Al suelo." ("На пол.") Испанский * "Down." ("На пол.") * "Stay." ("Лежать.") * "Drown." ("Тихо.") * "Fresse auf den Boden" ("Мордой вниз.") Немецкий Доминирование * "Arms outstretched." ("Поднимите руки.") * "Kneeling position." ("На колени.") * "Get into vulnerable position." ("Примите неудобное положение.") * "A wise decision." ("Мудрое решение.") * "Please place the cuffs firmly on your wrists." ("Наденьте наручники на свои запястья.") * "Please apply handcuffs." ("Пожалуйста, экипируйте наручники.") По окончанию ограбления * "I really enjoyed that." ("Мне это очень понравилось.") * "I had a great time." ("Я отлично провел время.") * "Job is done." ("Работа выполнена.") * "What a lovely day, right?" ("Какой прекрасный день, не так ли?") * "We should go." ("Нам пора идти.") * "Thank you for flying with us..." ("Благодарим, что вы выбрали нашу авиафирму.") * "We hope that you enjoyed the show." ("Надеемся, что вам понравилось шоу.") * "Thank you for being in your seat and not disturbing the peace" ("Благодарим вас за то, что вы оставались в своём сидении и не нарушали тишины.") * "Thank you for traveling with us. We look forward to seeing you again soon." ("Благодарим за то, что вы выбрали нас. Мы надеемся, что увидим вас снова.") * "Thank you for not disturbing the passengers in the Quiet Zone." ("Благодарим за то, что вы не потревожили пассажиров в Зоне Отдыха.") В ходе тихого прохождения Пометка камеры *''"A camera." ("Камера.")'' *''"Security--." ("Охранная...")'' *''"Security camera." ("Охранная камера.")'' *''"Monitoring." ("Наблюдение.")'' *''"Eine Kamera." ("Камера") Немецкий'' *''"Una Cámara." ("Камера") Испанский'' *''"Cámara." ("Камера") Испанский '' *''"Stay clear." ("Осторожней.")'' Пометка охранника * "Guard." ("Охрана.") * "Security guard." ("Сотрудник охраны.") * "Guardia." ("Охранник") Испанский * "Ein Wachmann." ("Охранник") Немецкий Начало штурма * "Oh how nice to get some company." ("Как приятно встретить знакомую компанию.") * "It's getting hot." ("Становится жарко.") * "The guests will be arriving any minute." ("Гости прибудут с минуты на минуту.") * "Now, enjoy the show." ("А теперь насладитесь шоу.") Специальные враги Бульдозеры * "Bulldozer." ("Бульдозер.") Убийство Бульдозеров * "Bulldozer disabled." ("Бульдозер ликвидирован.") * "Bulldozer no longer in working order." (Бульдозер ушёл с рабочей смены.") Щиты * "Shield." ("Щит.") * "Shears." ("Оно движется.") Убийство Щитов * "Shield out of service." ("Щит был выведен из строя.") * "Shield disabled." ("Щит был отключен.") * "Shield no longer in working order." ("Щит ушёл с рабочей смены.") *"Je déteste les cigarettes mouillées" ("Я ненавижу мокрые сигареты.") ''Французский Тазеры * ''"Taser." ("Тазер.") * "Taser, taser." ("Тазер, тазер.") Убийство Тазеров * "Taser out of service." ("Тазер выведен из строя.") * "Taser no longer in working order." ("Тазер ушёл с рабочей смены.") * "Taser disabled." ("Тазер был отключен.") Клокеры * "Cloaker." ("Клокер.") Убийство Клокеров * "Cloaker non-operational." ("Клокер больше не работает.") * "Cloaker out of service." ("Клокер выведен из строя.") * "Cloaker disabled." ("Клокер был отключен.") * "Cloaker message received." ("Клокер переведён в другую смену.") Снайперы * "Marksman." ("Стрелок.") * "Marksman, please assist." ("Стрелок. Нужна помощь.") Убийство Снайперов * "Marksman out of service." ("Стрелок выведен из строя." ) '' * ''"Marksman no longer in working order." ("Стрелок ушёл с рабочей смены.") * "Marksman non-operational." ("Стрелок больше не работает.") Турель SWAT *''"Emergency announcement. The turret has been spotted." ("Экстренное сообщение. Обнаружена турель.")'' *''"Attention. There is a turret." ("Внимание. Там турель.")'' *''"Eso no es jugar limpio." ("Это нечестная игра.") Испанский'' Капитан Уинтерс * "Oh how nice to get some company." ("Как приятно встретить знакомую компанию.") Медики * "Medical." ("Медицинский.") * "Doctor." ("Доктор") * "El médico." ("Медик") Испанский * "Doctor in the house." ("Доктор в здании.") * "Health warning: Medic." ("Предупреждение о вреде здоровью: Медик.") Убийство Медиков * "Doctor *эффект проматывания пленки* no longer in the house." ("Доктор выведен из здания.") * "Doctor has been eliminated." ("Доктор был уничтожен.") * "Medic is dead." ("Медик мёртв.") * "Medic killed." ("Медик убит.") После убийства спец-юнита (проигрывается после реплики об убийстве конкретного юнита) * "You can thank me later." ("Поблагодарите позже.") * "Andiamo all'inferno" ("Направляйся в ад") Итальянский После убийства любого противника (может проиграться после убийства спец-юнита) * "I really enjoyed that." ("Мне это очень понравилось.") * "Una testa di cazzo in meno." ("Одним уродом меньше".) Итальянский * "Riprova, sarai plù fortunato." ("Попробуй снова, может повезет в следующий раз.") Итальянский * "Andrà meglio la prossima volta" ("В следующий раз будет лучше") Итальянский Используется навык "Вдохновение" * "Wake up." ("Проснись.") * "Proceed." ("Встань.") * "Please proceed." ("Пожалуйста, встань.") * "Please move quickly." ("Пожалуйста, быстрее") * "Más rápido, imbécil!" ("Быстрее, придурок!") Испанский * "Corred." ("Бегом.") Испанский * "Gehen Wir!" ("Пошел!") Немецкий Ответы на пейджер * "You have reached Dennaton Enterprises, we can't take your call at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you. *BEEP* " ("Вы позвонили в Dennaton Enterprises, в данный момент мы не можем ответить на ваш звонок. Пожалуйста, оставьте своё сообщение после сигнала, и мы перезвоним вам. *БИП* ") '' * ''"This is GenSec tech support. If you have a problem with your radio, please contact us during normal business hours. Thank you." ("Это техническая поддержка GenSec. Если вы наблюдаете проблемы с вашим радио, сообщите нам об этом в нормальное время суток. Благодарим вас.") * "This is a test broadcast of the emergency air waves. This is a test, do not be alarmed, this is a test." ("Это проверка системы экстренных сообщений. Это проверка, не беспокойтесь, это проверка.") * "The number you've reached is not in service. Please check the number and dial again. Thank you." ("Номер, который вы набираете, не существует. Пожалуйста, проверьте правильность набранного номера и перезвоните. Спасибо.") * "We are experiencing technical issues. There is no cause for alarm, please be at ease." ("Мы наблюдаем технические неполадки. Нет причин для беспокойства, мы скоро вернемся.") * "This is a test of the automatic paging system. Repeat, this is a test." (" Это проверка автономной системы пейджера. Повторяю, это проверка.") * "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. If you need help, please hang up and dial your operator." ("Если вы желаете совершить звонок, наберите номер и повторите звонок. Если вы наблюдаете проблемы, свяжитесь с вашим оператором.") Указание направления * (Heister name) "Follow me."("За мной.") * (Heister name) "Please follow."("Пожалуйста, следуйте") * "Please make your way inside."("Пожалуйста, проходите внутрь") * "Make your way inside."("Проходите внутрь") * "You have arrived at your destination."("Вы прибыли в место назначения") * "...arrive shortly."("...прибыли в кратчайшие сроки") * "Please head to the exit."("Пожалуйста, проследуйте к выходу") * "We should go. (Unintelligible)"("Мы должны идти."(Неразборчиво)) * "Your destination is directly ahead."("Ваш пункт назначения прямо впереди.") * "Please keep to the right."("Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь правой стороны") * "Please keep to the left."("Пожалуйста, придерживайтесь левой стороны") * "To the left."("Налево") * "Please follow."("Пожалуйста, следуйте") * "Follow."("Иди") * "Please follow the stairway up."("Пожалуйста, идите по лестнице вверх") * "Follow the stairway up."("Идите по лестнице вверх") * "Please follow the stairway down."("Пожалуйста, идти по лестнице вниз") * "Head down."("Спускайтесь вниз") * "This is the wrong way."("Это неправильный путь") * "C'est la mauvaise direction." (This is the wrong way.) French("Это неправильный путь") Французский * "Das ist der falsch Weg." (This is the wrong way.) German("Это неправильный путь")Немецкий * "This is the right way."("Это верный путь") * "C'est la bonne direction." (This is the right way.) French("Это верный путь")Французский * "Das ist der richtige Weg." (This is the right way.) German("Это верный путь")Немецкий * "Sí, es por aquí." (Yes, it is by here./Yes, this is the way.) Spanish("Да, это здесь./Да, это та дорога") Испанский * "Es por aquí." (It is by here./This is the way.) Spanish * "Let's go."("Вперёд") * "Please jump."("Пожалуйста, прыгните") * "Jump."("Прыгай") Реакции на определенные события Установка снаряжения * "Medical supplies have arrived." ("Прибыли медицинские припасы.") * "Ammunition has arrived." ("Амуниция доставлена.") * "Ammo available" ("Доступны патроны.") * "Additional cartridges are now available." ("Доступны новые запасы магазинов.") *''"First aid kit." ("Набор первой помощи.")'' *''"First aid kit available." ("Установлена аптечка первой помощи.")'' * "Botiquín aquí." ("Установлена медицинская сумка.") * "Ammo here you go." ("Амуниция вот здесь.") Бросок метательного оружия * "I bought you a present." ("Я купил вам подарок.") * "Here you go" "(Это вам.") * "Please enjoy" ("Наслаждайтесь.") * "Please accept this gift" ("Пожалуйста, примите этот подарок.") * "Comed esto." ("Скушайте-ка.") Испанский * "Eat this." (Съешьте это.") * "Prendete questa, coglioni/stronzi." ("Ловите, придурки.") Итальянский * "Toma esto gilipollas." ("Ловите, мудилы.") Испанский Слезоточивый газ * "Tear gas is banned in most civilised nations." ("Слезоточивый газ запрещен в большинстве цивилизованных стран.") * "Tear gas irritates the nose and eyes." ("Слезоточивый газ раздражает нос и глаза.") Свето-шумовая граната * "A sudden flash can damage your eyesight." ("Внезапная вспышка может повредить ваше зрение.") Дымовая граната * "Would you mind smoking somewhere else?" ("Не могли бы вы дымить в другом месте?") * "Please smoke only in the designated areas." ("Пожалуйста, курите только в специально отведенных местах.") Мало здоровья * "I don't feel too well. I need an appointment with the doctor. Ich brauch 'nen verschissenen Arzt." ("Я чувствую себя не очень хорошо. Мне нужно найти доктора. Мне нужен ебаный доктор.") Немецкий * "Vital signs deteriorating. Are you a doctor?" ("Повреждены жизненно важные органы. У нас есть доктор?") * "I feel a bit sick." (Я немного плохо себя чувствую.") * "I think I'm catching cold." ("Кажется, я простудился.") * "In the event of personnel damage, please locate the nearest first aid kit." ("В случае повреждения персонала, пожалуйста, установите аптечку первой помощи.") * "Where is the nearest hospital." ("Где находится ближайшая больница?") * "Please find medical personnel as soon as possible." ("Пожалуйста, найдите медицинский персонал как можно скорее.") * "Status deteriorating" ("Состояние ухудшается") * "I have made a mistake." ("Я совершил ошибку.") * "If you have sustained injuries, you may need to seek medical attention." ("Если вы получили травмы, вам придётся обратиться к врачу.") * "Assistance would be appreciated." ("Помощь бы не помешала.") * "Goodbye..." ("Прощайте...") Мало патронов * "Ammo reserves running low. Fill me up, please." ("Запас патронов на исходе. Пожалуйста, пополните их.") * "Cartridges almost depleted. I need ammo." ("Магазины на исходе. Мне нужны патроны.") * "Ammunition depleted. I'd like another, please." ("Снаряжение на исходе. Мне нужно новое.") Связанное с определенными картами Последствия *''"Analysis of the air indicates presence of offensive matter." ("Анализ воздуха указывает на наличие опасной материи.")'' У подножия горы *''"It would appear Murkywater are in attendance." ("Murkywater в исполнении служебных обязанностей.")'' *''"This is a pleasant sensation." ("Это прекрасное ощущение.")'' Рождение небес *''"This is a great opportunity to express satisfaction." ("Прекрасная возможность выразить удовлетворение.")'' Подделка *''"Hello." ("Здравствуйте.")'' *''"Greetings." ("Приветствую.")'' *''"A crowbar has been obtained." ("Обнаружена монтировка.")'' Первый Всемирный Банк *''"Searching." ("Веду поиск.")'' *''"It is imperative we find the bank manager." ("Очень важно найти менеджера.")'' *''"There he is." ("Он здесь.")'' *''"Please pay attention. You will be happy to know you are victims of a robbery. You will not be harmed. We will take the bank's money. Your savings are ensured by the federal government, Please consider your loved ones. Please remain quiet and your survival is assured." ("Обратите внимание. Возможно, вы уже поняли, что являетесь жертвой ограбления. Мы не причиним вам вреда. Мы пришли за деньгами банка. Ваши сбережения находятся под защитой правительства. Пожалуйста, подумайте о родных. Сохраняйте спокойствие и вы выживете.")'' Банк GO *''"Let's go." ("Выдвигаемся.")'' Скотобойня *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." ("Согласно анализу, она застряла.")'' Под прикрытием *"Please take a seat." ("Пожалуйста, присядьте.") *''"It is advised that you answer immediately." ("Рекомендуем немедленно ответить на вопрос").'' *''"We insist that you surrender notions of bravery." ("Просим вас прекратить сопротивляться.")'' *''"Respectfully request an answer." ("Немедленно ответьте на вопрос.")'' *''"Exercise caution when aggravating my temper.." '("Соблюдайте осторожность, 'испытывая мой характер..")'' *''"Analysis confirms it is stuck." ("Согласно анализу, она застряла.") лимузин [[Юджин Старр|Старра] пробьет крышу.]'' *''"Please, comply." ("Пожалуйста, подтвердите.")'' *''"It's coming now." ("Начинается.")'' Точка кипения * "This is a perfect opportunity to express satisfaction." '' ''("Прекрасная возможность выразить удовлетворение.")' * "Requesting new directive." ("Запрашиваю новые указания.") * "Searching." ("Веду поиск.") Тюремный кошмар Доставка сумки с золотом Некроклокера * "Cargo is secured." ("Груз доставлен.") Галлюцинации Заметка: В отличие от многих других персонажей, галлюцинации Джекета произносятся английским голосом на его магнитофоне, т.е. фактически считаются его цитатами, которые однако слышны только ему. * "Battery power is low. '''Please change battery'... ("Заряд батареи на исходе. Пожалуйста, замените батарею.")" (Выделенные слова произносятся с заметным замедлением, которое только усиливается.)'' * "Your name is not Jacket." ("Джекет — не твое имя.") * "You are responsible." ("Ты несешь ответственность.") Убежище Обращение к определенному члену банды *'Далласу': "Dallas, nucleus of the US oil industry. A fuel source for the economy. Also a center of the telecommunications industry. Making people talk, Dallas." ("Даллас, ядро нефтяной промышленности США, источник топлива для экономики, а также центр телекоммуникационной отрасли. Говоря о людях, Даллас.") *'Вулфу':'' "Wolf, an apex predator, usually preying on larger mammals, the wolf hunts in a pack, cooperating, and using advanced hunting tactics to take down its prey, successful." ("Волк, высокоразвитый хищник, обычно охотящийся на крупных млекопитающих, волк охотится в стае, взаимодействует и использует продвинутую тактику охоты, чтобы поймать свою добычу, успешно.")'' *'Чейнсу': "When handling firearms always check that the safety is on. Also, do not wield firearms in urban locations or near children. The responsible ownership and use of firearms also requires a calm and balanced nature, a law-abiding disposition, and a healthy attitude to conflict resolution. End of message." ("При обращении с огнестрельным оружием всегда проверяйте, стоит ли оно на предохранителе. Кроме того, не используйте огнестрельное оружие в городских районах или вблизи детей. Ответственное владение и использование огнестрельного оружия также требует спокойного и сбалансированного характера, законопослушного расположения и здорового отношения к разрешению конфликтов. Конец сообщения.") *'Хьюстону':'' "Identity theft is a means often employed to gain financial advantage or undo access to someone else's assets or prestige. In some rare cases of ongoing identity theft, it may lead to the thief actually losing touch with their own identity, effectively a kind of schizophrenic insanity. ("Кража личных данных — это средство, часто используемое для получения финансовых преимуществ или отмены доступа к чужим активам или престижу. В некоторых редких случаях постоянной кражи личных данных это может привести к тому, что вор фактически потеряет связь со своей собственной личностью, фактически своего рода шизофреническое безумие.") *'Джону Уику:'' "John, you are needed. You are the angel of death John. Please hold, John. (Answering machine beep)" (''Джон, ты нужен. Вы ангел смерти Джон. Пожалуйста, держись, Джон. (Звуковой сигнал автоответчика) *Хокстону':'' "Hoxton shoreditch, borrough of Hackney, London. First recorded in the Domesday book. Please consider a visit to Hoxton market." ("Хокстон, округ Хакни, Лондон. Впервые упоминается в книге Страшного суда. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь посетить рынок Хокстона.") *'Кловер': "Clover, Trifolium, four leaves for luck, five leaves uncommon, live in clover, thank you." ("Клевер, Трифолий, четыре листа на удачу, пять листьев редки, находятся в клевере, спасибо.") («Trifolium» — латинское название рода растений, включая клеверы.) *'Драгану': "Hello, please do not break the law. Press two for information about your retirement fund. Have you considered a new career? Armed robbery is a felony. Please proceed." (Здравствуйте, пожалуйста, не нарушайте закон. Нажмите два для получения информации о вашем Пенсионном Фонде. Вы подумывали о новой карьере? Вооруженное ограбление-это преступление. Пожалуйста — приступайте за дело'')'' *'Бонни':'' "Heads or tails? A tossed coin, a metaphor for the uncertainties of life. Of course, the wise player always cheats. (Incomprehensible)" (Орел или решка? Брошенная монета, метафора неопределенности человека. Само собой, мудрый игрок всегда обманывает." (Не внятная речь) *'Соколу': ''"Power play. Great shot. Goal. Game is over. Win for the Bombers. Please sign here. Welcome to America!" (Энергичная игра, великолепный бросок, Гол. Игра окончена. Победа за Бомбардировщиками. Пожалуйста, распишитесь здесь. Добро пожаловать в Америку!") *'Джиро':' "A seeker. A hero shall find a treasure. The lost. But it is unknown. Do not be afraid." (Сыщик. Герой должен найти свое сокровище. Потерянный. Но это еще не известно. Не бойся") (Имеется ввиду поиски Кенто, самим Джиро) *'Боди':'' "McKinley [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Taft [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Harding [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Hoover [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Truman [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Kennedy [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Nixon [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]. Carter [Проигрывание звука в обратную сторону]." (Отсылка на серию фильмов про Боди, в этой серии фильмов рассказывалось о вооруженных людях грабящих банки в масках, эти маски напоминали прошлых президентов США.) *'Джимми':'' "Who do you want to be today? You can go anywhere, you can be anyone, who do you want to be? Please see reverse of leaflet for more information." ("Кем вы хотите быть сегодня? Вы можете пойти куда угодно, вы можете быть кем угодно, кем вы хотите быть? Пожалуйста, посмотрите Обратную сторону буклета для получения дополнительной информации") (Это отсылка на Джимми из фильма Hardcore Henry, где Джимми — ученый-инвалид, который создает и контролирует несколько клонов самого себя, используя их, чтобы жить по-разному. Среди этих клонов — использует и Джимми, который похищает часть банды PAYDAY в трейлере Jimmy Character Pack)'' '' *'Сидни':'' "Hello young lady. Welcome. Hello. Do not enter the dingo compound. Danger, do not feed the animals." (References Sydney's connections to the Dingoes, a gang she operated in Australia.) ("Здравствуйте юная леди. Добро пожаловать. Привет. Не входите в банду Динго. Осторожно, не кормите животных.") (Это отсылка на связь Сидни с Динго, бандой, в которой она состояла в Австралии.) * 'Расту':'' "This is a very nice bike. Where did you get it? Riding a motorcycle is fun! Lets bring our shotguns! '''Let's have some fun.'" ("Это очень хороший байк. Где ты его достал? Езда на мотоцикле-это весело! Давайте достанем наши ружья! Давайте немного повеселимся.) Обращение к любому члену банды * ''"Did you know that 'banana chips' are deep-fried or dried slices of bananas? (tape SFX) They can be covered in sugar or honey to have a sweet taste, or they can be fried in oil and spices to have a saltier taste." («Знаете ли вы, что« банановые чипсы »являются обжаренными или высушенными кусочками бананов? (Лента SFX) Они могут быть покрыты сахаром или медом, чтобы иметь сладкий вкус, так же их можно жарить в масле и специях, чтобы получить соленый вкус.") * "Did you know that watching television can be bad for your health? Watching television has been linked '''with obesity and heart disease, especially in the West'- (tape SFX) More people spend enormous amounts of time in front of the TV." («Знаете ли вы, что просмотр телевизора может быть вреден для вашего здоровья? Просмотр телевизора вызывает ожирение и некоторые сердечные заболевания, особенно на Западе (лента SFX). Много людей тратят огромное количество времени перед телевизором».)'' * "Did you know that a 'television' or a 'TV' is a telecommunication medium used for transmitting sound with moving images in monochrome or color and in two or three dimensions?" («Знаете ли вы, что« телевидение »или же«ТВ»- это телекоммуникационный носитель, используемый для передачи звука с движущимися изображениями, так же телевизор может передавать монохромное или же цветное изображение") * "Did you know that much of human nutrition depends on plants, either directly through foods and beverages consumed by people, or indirectly as feed for animal- (tape SFX) or the flavoring of foods?" * "Did you know that a decapitation is the complete separation of the head from the body? (tape SFX) In humans and most other animals, death will '''always' result from such injury." (The word "always" is slowed down.)'' * "Did you know that 'Space Invaders' was the world's first blockbuster arcade video game? Its success marked what is known as the golden age of arcade video games." * "Did you know that a 'home' is a dwelling place used as a permanent or semi-permanent for an individual, family, household, or several families in a tribe?" * "Did you know that a 'couch' is a piece of furniture seating two or more people in the form of a bench with or without armrests that is partially or entirely upholstered and often fitted with springs and tailored cushions?" (The quote gets faster for its entire duration until it is nearly incomprehensible.) * "Did you know that an 'arcade game' is a coin-operated entertainment machine typically installed in public businesses, such as restaurants, bars, and amusement arcades?" * "Did you know that neon lighting consists of glowing electrified gas tubes or bulbs that contain rarefied neon or other gasses?" ("А вы знали, что неоновые лампы — это наэлектризованные газовые трубки или колбы, в которых содержится разреженный неон или другие газы?") * "Did you know that according to wikipedia:ru:Пирамида потребностей по Маслоу, the most basic needs for human beings are food, water, sleep, and sex?". ("А вы знали, что согласно пирамиде потребностей Маслоу, самые базовые человеческие потребности — это еда, вода, сон и секс?") * "Did you know that 'zebras' are several species of African equates united by their distinctive black and white striped coats?" ("А вы знаете, что "зебры" — это несколько видов лошадиных, живущих в Африке, которые выделяются характерной полосатой в черно-белую полосу шкурой?") * "Did you know that a 'weapon' is any device used with intent to inflict damage or harm to living beings or structures?" ("А вы знали, что "оружие" — это любое приспосбление, которое предназначено для нанесения урона или вреда живым существам или строениям?") * "Did you know that one of the most effective ways of improving well-being in the home is by the provision of interior living plants?" ("А вы знали, что один из самых эффективных способов улучшить обстановку в доме — обставить интерьер растениями?") * "Did you know that the Nintendo Entertainment System (tape SFX) was initially called the 'Family Computer' when released in Japan?" ("А вы знали, что Nintendo Entertaiment System *эффект перемотки пленки* изнаачально называлась "Family Computer", когда только начала выпускаться в Японии?") * "Hello Jacket. How are you? (tape SFX) I am good. Thank you for asking." ("Привет, Джекет. Как ты? *эффект перемотки пленки *эффект перемотки пленки* Я в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил.") * "Hello Jacket. (tape SFX) I am good. Thank you (tape SFX) asking." ("Привет, Джекет. *эффект перемотки пленки* Я в порядке. Спасибо *эффект перемотки пленки* спросил.") Взаимодействие с магнитофонами в комнате Джекета Заметка: Некоторые, но не все из этих цитат зависят от уровня комнаты Джекета. * "Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un. Magnifique. ("Шесть. Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один. Превосходно.) Французский * "Please pay particular regard to express-peligroso. (Пожалуйста, обратите особое внимание на экспресс-peligroso)" (Dangerous.) Spanish * "Can I help you? (tape SFX) '''We should shoot you for this.'" (Слова, выделенные жирным шрифтом, замедлены.)'' * "Please rewind this feature presentation." (Пожалуйста, перемотайте эту презентацию функции) * "You belong in a cloaca." (Твое место в cloaca) * "I'd like to complain to the '''manager'." (Слово "менеджер" замедляется.)'' * "This place is very dirty-se d'Eton alors- (-is then of yours-) French * "How unexpected." * "Mi gato está un perro." (My cat is a dog.) Spanish * "Oro- (tape SFX) -evokes a feeling of loathing." (Gold.) Spanish * "I'm getting tired." (Speed gradually decreases.) * "Please, settle back before returning. There should be a vehicle here. (tape SFX) -aquí." (Here.) Spanish * "Who knows what the day will bring? (Unintelligible, possibly French)" * "(Unintelligible) Odan se putos polis. El señor- Reduce your vocal emissions. (I hate you fucking cops. The Mr.-) Spanish * "Take care. Cadáver y correr." (Corpse and run.) Spanish * "Für du, scheis gesicht." (For you, fuck face.) German * "I had a great time." * "Coño. I was rude. (tape SFX) Cabrón." (In literal terms, "Coño" and "Cabrón" mean "Cone" and "Billy goat" respectively; in slang terms, they instead mean "Pussy" and "Dumbass".) * "Ich hasse dich, verdammt nochmal. Hohen- (tape SFX) -Inzestopfer." (I hate you, damn it. Tall...Incest victim.) German * "Attendance. Busca (tape SFX) suidoso." (Search...dirty.) Spanish (Alternatively, the last word may be "ruidoso," which would make this say "Search loud.") * "You are a dead- (tape SFX) -next time." * "We are performing to the best of our ability." * "Please be- (tape SFX) -loco en el piso desde la- (tape SFX) (Unintelligible French.) (-crazy on the floor from the-) Spanish * "My patience is '''running thin'." (Words in bold are slowed down.)'' * "-Bello país." (-Beautiful country.) Spanish * "(tape SFX) -was not expecting that. (tape SFX)" * "Great satisfaction. (Unintelligible) Masculine. Unfortunate. (Speed of audio fluctuates randomly.) * "überall Pisse und Blut. Kann ich die heißen-" (There's piss and blood everywhere. Can I call the-) German * "El robot está-" (The robot is-) Spanish * "We have concerns regarding you. Negative." * "Cabida-required." (Room.) Spanish * "Je déteste le cigarette électronique." (I hate the electronic cigarette.) French * "Pellpellpellpellpellpell." (Some part of a word repeating six times, slowing down and then speeding up. Spoken in English voice.) * "Patea la pelota. (tape SFX) No te caigas." (Kick the ball. Do not fall.) Spanish * (Reversed, distorted speech in English voice.) * "Attention. Mi perro es marron." (My dog is brown.) Spanish Только в качестве ИИ-напарника Режим исследования *"I'll wait here. You go on ahead." ("Я буду ждать здесь. Вы идете вперед") *''"Go ahead." ("Иди впереди")'' *''"I'll wait here." ("Я буду ждать здесь")'' Принимает команду игрока * "Understood." ("Понял") * "Sì, capisco." (Yes, I understand.) Italian ("Да, я понял") ''Итальянский * ''"Si, entiendo." (Yes, I understand.) Spanish ("Да, я понял") ''Испанский Воскрешает игрока/другого бота * ''"Du siehst aus wie ein scheiss Autounfall." (You look like a fucking car crash.) German ("Ты выглядишь как разбитая машина") ''Немецкий * ''"Deberíamos haber contratado a un Portugués." (We should have hired a Portuguese.) Spanish * "Bei dir stehen Knochen raus. Wo? ...der Knochen rausstehen sollten"(You have bones out. Where? ...the bone should stand out) German ("У тебя есть кости. Где? ...кость должна вылезать") Немецкий Условия активации неизвестны Если вам известно в какой ситуации активируются следующие фразы — переместите её в нужную категорию. * "Attention. You are fecal matter. Please accept this assertion." (Occurs in the Safe House) * "Courez comme si le magasin de cigarettes allait fermer." (Run as if the cigarette shop is about to close.) French * "Fuyez avant que le putain de poulet arrive." (Disengage/clear out before the fucking chicken arrives.) French * "Faites attention." (Будь осторожен.) French * "Contente-toi de boucher les trous." (Just keep on plugging holes.) French * "Vas te faire foutre." (Пошел нахуй.) Французкий * "A la tienne." (Cheers./To your health.) French * "Bewegt eure Ärsche." (Шевелите булками.)Немецкий * "Fresse Arsch." (Shut up, asshole.) German * "Sei vorsichtig." (Be careful.) German * "Toll, überall Pisse und Blut." (Круто, везде кровь и моча.) German * "Schwingt die Hufe." (Swing your hooves.) German * "We are in a hurry. (unintelligible German)" * "Dobbiamo muovere il culo." (Нам нужно двигать булками(в значении идти).) Italian * "Forza, dobbiamo muovere il culo." (Давай, пора идти .) Italian * "Spumante per tutti." (Всем шампанского.) Italian * "Mala palabra." (Bad word.) Spanish * "Tened cuidado." (Be careful.) Spanish Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи